


The Past Has Arrived

by Galactic_Rover



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chicago Med - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Medical, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Rover/pseuds/Galactic_Rover
Summary: Crockett Marcel wrestles with his past, as it comes back to haunt him. (Based on Chicago Med season 5 episode 20)
Relationships: Natalie Manning/Crockett Marcel
Kudos: 7





	1. Hey Past, Long Time No See!

_Everything happened so fast. I’ve barely taken two steps out of the surgical unit, when detective Hayes grabs my wrists and cuffs me. “Crockett Marcel, you’re under arrest for the murder of Georgine Burrows.” “What, are you serious? Poulson.” I look at the Chicago P.D. detective searching for an explanation. “Wait you’re making a mistake. You’ve got the wrong guy.” This come for Natalie who has just rounded the corner with Ms. Goodwin._

_“You said you found Dr. Marcel’s DNA at the murder scene seven years ago. His medical record shows that he donated bone marrow and he donated it before the murder occurred.” “So?” “Sometimes recipients of bone marrow transplants inherit their donor’s DNA. Their blood cells become genetically identical to their donors. It’s rare but it’s real.” I watch in awe, dumbstruck as Natalie presents her theory of how my DNA could have turned up at the alleged crime scene._

_“And we’re not disputing your evidence detectives. We’re only asking you to consider looking at the recipient of Dr. Marcel’s bone marrow.” Ms. Goodwin chimes in, imploring the detectives to work this angle, before taking action against me. “And if his recipient does have his DNA, then your murderer is still out there.” Natalie adds. It’s a far-fetched idea but so is this ludicrous murder charge. Everyone falls silent, waiting for Detective Bridges to speak. “Excuse me.” Detective Bridges pulls out his phone, no doubt to run the idea by his supervisor._

_As Natalie smiles, I’m reassured, if only briefly, that I’ll be alright._

I don’t fully understand why Natalie has gone out of her way to help me, but I glad she did. She seems determined to prove my innocence to these NOPD detectives, who eventually relent. I’m not off the hook yet, the homicide charge still looms, but Natalie’ bone marrow theory coupled with Ms. Goodwin’s help has granted me a stay of execution. Next step is to wait in limbo and pray for a miracle. This has been a backwards day. Between Natalie’s probing questions about wanting kids and having two homicide detectives from New Orleans showing up out of the blue, today is drudging up memories I don’t care to relive. It’s crazy that as much as I love my hometown, of New Orleans, and take pride in its culture, I’ve been trying to outrun that place and the memories it hold for years now.

But there ain’t much you can outrun forever.

Still, I’m stunned by Natalie’s act of kindness. I’m even more intrigued by her thought process. After I was released, Nat and I had to go check on our patient, but I plan to ask her about it, once we leave the room. _“The thing I can’t figure out...what gave you the idea that I donated bone marrow?” “I always knew you were a good guy.”_ _She quipped_. Hold on. We both knew that’s a lie. Natalie’s opinion of me, on any given day, swings like a pendulum; I rarely know where I stand with her. A murder charge would be the very thing to send that pendulum flying in the opposite direction, again. So what gives?

Why was she so zealous about maintaining my innocence? She turns to face me hesitantly, and I wait patiently for her to explain. _“Dr. Moody told me what happened…with your baby.”_ There’s a loud ringing in my ears. Her admission is a punch to the gut. That was unexpected. _“I see. Do me a favor, keep that to yourself. People her that sort of thing they tend to look at you differently.” “Of course.”_ So that’s how she knew? That’s why she helped; she pitied me. Natalie had stuck her nose where it didn’t belong and Julian Moody, my so-called friend, was all too willing to oblige her.

\----------------

I’m home with a drink in hand, mindlessly flipping through the channels desperately trying to still my mind. I hear a knock on the door and reluctantly go to answer it. Looking through the peep hole to see who it is, I feel a sudden burst of anger. Swinging the door open, “You've got some nerve showing up at my door, Moody.” “What? I heard about the detectives showing up from New Orleans, and that you weren’t taken into custody. What’s going on?” Julian pushes past me since I make no move to let him in. “You didn’t discuss that with Dr. Manning during your little chat?” Turning on his heels, his face drops. “Shit. About that…look man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to air your business, but-”

“But what?” I interject as a fresh bout of anger scorches my veins. “She batted those pretty brown eyes at you, and you decided to betray a friend?” Moody put a hand up, walking toward me slowly. “Betrayal is a little strong. She seemed genuinely concerned. I thought I was acting in your best interest and I believe she was too.” “You have no right to share any part of my story, especially with a coworker. As far as I’m concerned this is betrayal.” “You're serious?” 

“You told personal details about _my life_ to someone else, without my permission. Yea, I’m serious.” We stood there in silence glaring at each other. “Sorry you feel that way but maybe it was a necessary evil.” “Excuse me?” “How long do you plan to keep your emotions bottled up instead of dealing with them?” Was he serious? “This was for my benefit? Moody, we haven’t spoken in months. I agree to help your patient and you turn around and stab me in the back.” “Crockett. This wasn’t out of spite. Look, I know firsthand how hard it was for you with Harper passed.”

“Don’t you dare say her name! You no longer have the right.” I yell as I am now seething in anger. “No man is an island, Marcel. You didn’t get where you are in your life, carrying the load, alone. So why do you insist on shutting everyone out now?” I sit on the arm of couch, feeling like my legs might no longer support me. “Because I don’t want to go back to that sad, miserable man who everyone pities. I like that no one looks at me that way out here. Now everyone will look at me differently.” “No they’re not.” “Dr. Manning already does, thanks to you.”

“I’m sure the only thing that people will see is that you’re human, just like the rest of us. You can be mad at me, but don’t shut yourself off to the people who care about you, again. I know Chicago was your fresh start, but don’t spoil it by ignoring the past.” “You know what Moody, I’m good.” “Right. Well I hope that’s true for your sake. Otherwise, your grief will continue to eat you alive.” “Noted.” Moody stands there quietly, hovering over me. “So what’s this NOPD business about?” “Case of mistaken identity…it’s being sorted out now.” I lie, not wanting to delve into this crap show right now.

I chance a look at Julian who seems less than convinced. “Then I’m glad to hear it.” Another silent pause falls between us. “Are we cool?” Julian asks after a beat. “Yea man we’re cool.” I respond with another lie while extending my right hand to him. It does the trick because he moves to leave. “If you need anything. Just let me know.” I scoff at his trite platitude. “Will do.” Once Moody finally leaves my apartment, I breathe a bitter sigh of relief. He made a good point about working through my issues. I’ve been self-destructing for years and I’m worn down. But it’s easier said than done to talk about the things that plague my heart.

It bring up the pain of losing my daughter and questions about her mother. I am not ready to rub salt into those festering wounds. My past may not want to stay buried, but the repressed emotions tied to that past are much harder to exhume; and I’m not ready to start digging yet. Perhaps Natalie knowing about Harper isn’t the worse thing. Truth be told, on some level it’s a relief. If anyone was going to unearth a secret about my life it would be her. Nat’s been slowly chipping away at my façade for a while now. If only I could be honest about everything. As it turns out, I did know the victim.

\----------------

_I find myself in a bar in Marigny, a few miles east of the French Quarter. Downing my third glass of whiskey, I welcome the liquid fire burning slowly down my throat, praying for the alcohol to finally take effect. I’ve just dropped Millie back at rehab; she promised not to make another run for it._

_We’ll see if she holds up her end of the bargain. It’s been two months since Harper’s death and we’re struggling, to say the least. Millie broke her sobriety, went on a bender and almost overdosed. I’m sitting at a bar content to drink myself to death. It was easier to stamp down the pain and “keep it together” while I was taking care of my ex these past few days._

_I should probably be in rehab or therapy myself, given the mental shape I’m in. My life is at a standstill. But I made a promise to myself that I’d pull it together and I intend to keep that promise. There is too much at stake. I’m well into my second year of medical school and I’ve resolved not to quit._

_I went into medicine to make a difference in people’s lives and to improve the quality of world around me. I couldn’t save my baby girl, but I could save someone else’s. That was my new motivation; to save lives and prevent as many people as I could from going through the hell I was experiencing._

_There is a pretty brunette who has saddled up beside me. She flashes me a smile, but I can’t find the energy to smile back. “What’s eating you?” She says sympathetically, attempting to strike up a conversation with me. “Life.” I can see her nod her head from my peripheral vision._

_“I know the feeling. But no one should spiral alone.” “Thanks, but I prefer it this way.”_ _“I don’t.” I roll my eyes. “What are you spiraling about?” I ask, completed disinterested in her answer. I heard her sigh next to me as I signal for the barkeep to refill my drink._

_“I was feeling lonely tonight and wanted some company.” “And instead of calling someone you know, you decide to walk into a bar and seek out the company of a stranger?” I’m looking at her now, head on. Her warm hazel eyes twinkling under the overhead lights._

_“Something like that. I noticed you awhile ago. You seem as sad I feel right now.” She shrugged her slender shoulders. “Thought you might want some company too.” I let out an exasperated sigh. “Well that’s very thoughtful but I’m in no mood to talk.” “That’s fine by me. We don’t have to talk.”_

\----------------

_Rolling onto my back, I lay staring at the dusky ceiling, panting in the afterglow of mind-numbing sex. As fleeting and weak as the post-coital hum is, I futilely tried to hold on to it as long as possible; but it’s gone within seconds. _So much for that._ I need to get the hell out of here. “Where’s your bathroom?” She points to the door behind her against the far wall. _

_“Thanks.” I look for my clothes, thankful to find them virtually in the same area. I scoop them up and head to the bathroom. Probably not too smart of me to get picked up in a bar and follow the person back to their place. But I was sad and lonely, and she claimed to be sad too. Why not help alleviate each other's discomfort, even for a few fleeting moments?_

_I stare at myself in the mirror, looking at someone unrecognizable. My eyes are bloodshot, I have dark circles around my eyes, my face looks like it’s aged years over the span of weeks. I’ve always been considered a person who had their shit together, and I took pride in that. But I can’t even fake it now. I splash some water on my face, hoping to wake myself up a little. I feel a kink in my neck. Grabbing my right shoulder, the skin begins to sting under my touch._

_Opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, I angle that mirror with the mirror mounted on the wall behind me. I see the marks where she dug her nails in my back and sure enough, she drew blood. I clean myself up, get dress, and walk out the bathroom. “Leaving so soon?" She asks flirtatiously._

_“Yea. I’ve got an early one. But thanks, I had a good time.” I lie through my teeth masking it with my southern charm. “Same. Let’s do it again sometime.” The brunette--whose name I forget to catch--smiles up at me. “Ah. Probably best to leave this as a one-time deal darlin’…best to go out on top.” I managed to muster up a playful smile, coupled by a wink._

_“Well your loss.” She says with a responding shrug. “It was nice meeting you anyway Crockett. I hope you finds some peace to whatever is troubling that head of yours.” “You too.” I say before heading for the door. “You don’t remember my name do you?” I send her a guilty smile. “Georgine.” “Well it was nice to meet you too Georgine.”_


	2. It Was Fun While It Lasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie tries to console Crockett. Crockett is uncertain about his future.

_“No one should have to lose a child.”_ Crockett’s words to me the day of that school bus crash haunts me now. He was out of spirits by the end of that shift. Of course it was a tough day, made up of some hard decisions. Crockett took a lot of flak that day. Fortunately, everything panned out in the end. When I asked him why he’d been so adamant about breaking protocol and moving those kids the way he did, he shrugged it off as, “just a choice.” _“A choice no one else would’ve made. Why did you?”_ _I ask, pushing him on the matter._ _“Because no one should have to lose a child.”_

There was a raw vulnerability behind his words that I didn’t quite understand then; but I do now. Crockett’s bravado, made up of smoke and mirrors, was beginning to crumble. Perhaps it’s always been this way and I hadn’t been paying attention. I promised Crockett I would keep his secret and I had to keep my word. New rumors, about Crockett, were already circulating around the hospital. His personal business didn’t belong in the mix. This guy really can’t catch a break. I feel bad for him and I have the urge to protect him, now. Not that he can’t fare just fine on his own.

I’ve seen him around the hospital the last few days but haven’t been able to have a conversation with him. I’ve noticed that something is off about him, but given what he’s dealing with, I guess it’s to be expected. Tonight, I finally caught him on his way out of the hospital. “Hey, Crockett wait up!” I yell after him sprinting in his direction. “Hey Nat.” He greets me with a smile, as I stop a couple feet in front of him. “Any news yet?” I ask, in lieu of hello. “No, not yet. They’re still looking into it.” “I guess these things take a while.” “Yea, it’s unsettling.” “I’m a little surprised that you haven’t taken some time off yet. You know no one would fault you for needing time to clear your head.” A rough laugh escaped his lips. “Because life is so eager to wait for me to get my head on straight. Work is exactly where I should be. Plus, it keeps the gossip at bay, for now.”

He chokes out a weak laugh. “I mean what are the chances that my bone marrow recipient is the murderer?” “Normally I would say it’s practically impossible but with you…” I trail off as it feels inappropriate to finish my thought. “Bad luck seems to stalk me and have my number on speed dial?” “I wasn’t going to say it quite like that but yes.” His smile faltered, and I can see him retreating into his thoughts. “Hey, I don’t know how this will all work out, but it will work out. If not, I could always bust out my mad sleuthing skills again.” That gets a soft chuckle from Crockett. 

“You’d probably make a convincing lawyer too. I might hire you if this all goes to court.” “Stop it.” I say, rolling my eyes at his ill-timed joke. “But seriously, if you ever need to talk…” He nods his head before I can finish my statement. “I appreciate that Nat, and everything you’ve done for me. Even if I didn’t deserve it.” “What are you talking about?” “Nothing.” Putting my hand on his arm, “You deserve to have good in your life. You’re a good person. I realize that I’ve grossly misjudged you and I’m sorry for that. You continue to surprise me with how kind, and self-less, and just plain heroic you are. I don’t know where this self-flagellation mentality is stemming from, but it has to stop. This isn’t your fault.”

\----------------

 _“It might be.”_ I try to remain hopeful as I plaster on a smile. Nonetheless, the realization that I could be in serious trouble lingers in my head. “You’re right.” I manage to say to her, feigning real optimism. “That’s what I like to hear. Well again, I'm here if you need to talk.” A more genuine smile pulls at my lips. “Thanks Nat.” “Goodnight Crockett.” “Goodnight.” I watch her walk away, in wonder.

Natalie and I haven’t been friends for long, but I’ve already reaped the benefits of having her as an ally. Even when we weren’t on good terms and didn’t see eye to eye, Natalie has challenged me and pushed me to be better. I’m grateful for her support and the occasional verbal hidings she metes out to me. It sucks that this might be the end of the road of a wonderful friendship. As novel as Natalie’s bone marrow theory is, she’s wrong. If this bone marrow recipient is still alive and is tested, so what?

How much proof could turn up from that query, in my favor? I doubt they’ll find the conclusive evidence needed to convict someone else and exonerate me. The idea had a slim chance of working anyway. It’s highly likely that the crime occurred within hours of my one-night stand with Georgine. What other reason would my DNA be at the crime scene? I may be one of the last people to see her alive besides her murderer and doesn’t seem to be any other evidence if they came knocking on my door.

So what are the odds that the murderer is the recipient of my bone marrow? And their DNA became genetically identical to mine? If that’s not the case and I’m not being framed, then I don’t see myself walking away from this as a free man. Even if I tell the detectives what I remember now, I’ve already adamantly denied knowing her at all. It will seem highly suspicious and could make me look guilty. What the hell am I going to do? I might be screwed.


End file.
